Anubis
Appearance Anubis is shown as a tanned muscular but pulsating man with dirty blonde hair, red eyes, and a jewel embedded to his forehead. His clothing consisted of a black cape attached to spiked padding which were held by strings, along with gray shoulder pads, black pants History Anubis was an evil sorcerer who command evil Shadow Realm monsters. He and Aknadin created the Pyramid of Light (a failed replica of the Millennium Puzzle. Aknadin sought to have this item given to his son to take over as Pharaoh from Atem but Anubis stole the evil item. He sought to be Pharaoh with only his monster to command, so he sought to use them to destroy all life on Earth using his new weapon. Pharaoh Atem however stepped up to him and defeated Anubis with the dagger of fate. However Anubis sealed his soul inside the Pyramid of Light. Pyramid of Light movie On October 2 2001 a team of researchers lead by Dr. Ryan Kelly discovered the tomb of Anubis on the outskirts of Giza, Plateau. Yugi Muto solved the Millennium Puzzle and roughly the same time. Yugi solving the puzzle caused not only Atem to awaken, but Anubis too. His awakening causes the tomb to collapses, killing all three hundred and sixty three men exactly. Three years later, another team of scientists uncovered Anubis and the Pyramid of Light. His body and his item as well as other items of his was moved to the Domino Museum of Natural History. Anubis's spirit was now free to move about. Anubis was now able to manipulate Kaiba. Kaiba and Yugi/Atem then dueled. After Seto played Pyramid of Light a shadow game had begun and made a super-sized Pyramid of Light. To make things worse it destroyed all 3 of Yugi's Egyptian God cards. Anubis was able to infiltrate the Millennium Puzzle and begun to drain the Pharaoh's life when he lost Life Points. Anubis was also somehow able to create a army of undead warriors to guard him in his Resurrection. After a while in the duel, Kaiba tried to destroy the Pyramid of Light to gain control of the god cards but Anubis stopped this and took over himself. Anubis summoned Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia with the Pyramid of Light's ability. He also puts Theinen the Great Sphinx face-down on the field. He destroys all of Atem's monsters, but Yugi inside the puzzle stabs an eye inside the puzzle which was the source of the Pyramid of Light's power with the dagger of fate. Weakened by this, Atem was able to use "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" to destroy the pyramid and all of Anubis monsters. However "Theinen the Great Spininx" is revealed and Anubis uses his Pyramid of Light to raise its ATK to 35,000. Atem however brings back the Egyptian Gods and merges them together to destroy "Theinien" and Anubis. However, a part of Anubis' soul was still in the Pyramid of Light and it turned him into a powerful monster. Even with the help of Joey and Pegasus, they were no match for Anubis. However Kaiba found his "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" card and gave it to Yugi to destroy Anubis. After the dragon was summoned and it used power of "Shining Nova" to sacrifice itself to destroy Anubis and the Pyramid of Light Nightmare of Demons Anubis is resurrected with Yami Marik to assist the Demons in returning to the Demon Relem, he is very aggressive in combat. Anubis admires Kegalos for his cunning way of deceiving Yugi and his friends making them believe he wants to help, but is actually trying to destory the group from the inside. Anubis's demon guide is a succubus named Ketya, who later he develops a romantic interest in. New Powers #Regeneration - any wound received by an enemy will heal quickly. #Inhanced senses #Demon Strength #Demon Speed #Barrier - can create a invisible barrier (Season 3) Category:Demon Category:egyptian Category:Resurrected Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Antagonist